Another Mystery Man
by Moba
Summary: A man injured on a rainy day outside of Sharance Tree. Monica who first sees his face is a stranger from another land. Will he live and tend to his new home he stumbled upon or regain his memories he lost? Rated K[plus] for minor violence but mostly humor. Will be updated from time to time to fix errors.
1. From the Sky

**This is my first story so any review will be fine from bad to good. Thank you for reading and taking your time to do so.**

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight; rain pours outside on a particular tree in Norad. A girl, who seems to be at a her teen age, was seen from a window to see the rain furiously pound the ground from the sky.<p>

"Why did it have to rain on Unity Festival…"

"Monica, be glad it isn't raining on 'Catch the Most Fish' festival."

"That doesn't make me feel any better you know?"

"Oh I know. Teasing you makes it a little bit better."

Monica, a girl who used to be afraid to talk to anyone with the exception of her sister and late grandpa, was now used to talking to people thanks to a particular someone. Her dress was now somewhat similar to Shara's clothes when she was young as she designed it herself as well. She lives in Sharance Tree with Micah, Shara and their three grown up children who are younger than Monica since they married and before the passing of Wells. Many of the villagers grew up and took over their parent's work such as cooking desserts, doctoring others (I shouldn't be saying "doctoring"), and selling the best wares (while sleeping on the job).

To the three children they were: Warren, Rosine, and Marcus. Warren is the oldest of the three who knows how to farm and was brave just like his father. Rosine is the middle, the one who always listens to Monica's story about the Rose Prince since it seems to fascinate her everyday and the one who grows the best flowers like her mother. Marcus is the youngest but smartest with his ability to fix and build things just like their late grandfather.

But until she was about to go to sleep, she heard a loud splash outside.

To what came in Monica's mind, it was either: A) a wooly who lost its way home or B) a stranger who fell onto the ground, tired and dying.

"Shara, did you hear that?"

Micah comes down bursting from upstairs to check the noise.

"Shara, what happened? Did anyone get hurt?"

"No but I do see a shadow outside from here. It looks like…!"

"Monica! Bring some towels, bandages and some gel hurry!"

Monica has no idea to what is happening but she quickly responds to Shara and goes outside with her in the drizzling rain.

"Sir, are you hurt?! Are you ok?!"

As soon as he turns his face, Monica see a face but it wasn't any regular face in the town so it must be a stranger from the outer towns but that face was somehow breathtaking to her as it was from the Icy Rosebush or Flower Fields.

"Monica, give me the gel and bandages. He's bleeding badly. Warren, go get Marian and tell her it's an emergency and tell her to come as soon as possible!"

Warren runs into the rain to The Witch's Cauldron and calls for Marian.

"Micah, help me take him to the guest bed up there. He needs some rest and Rosine, go get more towels. Marcus, go get more gel and if we run out, you know what to do."

Marian comes rushing in the tree to see what was the emergency.

"What happened to the patient and where did you find him?"

Shara quickly tells her the event of what happened while Marian fixes up the stranger.

"So he came out of nowhere then huh? Interesting. We'll have to wait till tomorrow and until now, you guys need some rest. Looked like you two seen a ghost and I'm quite surprised that Monica isn't scared."

Quickly, Monica tried to come up with a quick answer as she had the image of the boy in her mind.

"What? Oh I'm just tired. It is almost late anyway."

"Hmmmmmmmm…"

Marian looks at Monica's face as she was trying to figure out what was on her mind…

"Eh I'll think about it later."

"Wait? Think what later!?"

"Oh nothing. Tee hee!"

She was checking on the stranger a second time and soon said her goodbyes. Who was that man and why did he appear out of nowhere? She soon thought of Micah as the similar event happened to him as well.

Tomorrow will have to wait but for now, sleep is the best thing that she can think of now.

* * *

><p><strong>So ends Chapter 1. Hopefully you're hyped for this as I am because this is actually fun typing a story. I never imagined using my mind to make something fun instead of keeping it to myself. Thank you all for reading and if you think I need to rework something or give me tips on how to make this better then go right ahead and I will (probably) read all the reviews.<strong>


	2. A New Day

**Hello again. Second chapter and I am hyped for this to continue. I will try my best to make these chapters as the days go along in school. Thank you for the support and reading this.**

* * *

><p>Morning rises and Monica wakes up to a noise of tumbling near her room. She rushes out her door and into the guest room to check on the stranger from yesterday. He seem to have awaken but was still badly injured since the wounds were still not healed. Monica helps him onto his feet but pushes her as he needed no help.<p>

"Do not... help me. I got.. this..."

He falls onto the ground and struggles to get up. Monica helps him once again and this time he accepted as he knew he could not stand. His face was shown as his coat was taken off to dry. The sunlight reflecting made his face breathtaking again to Monica. His light blue hair and blue eyes made him mysterious and somewhat handsome. Monica tries to ignore it and places his arm over her head.

"Don't be stupid. Here, I'll help you to the kitchen. You look hungry anyway."

As she helps him, Shara helped as well while Micah was at the farm below the tree. She and Monica cooked up some food that were taught by the best chef in Sharance. Shara knew how to cook and she just didn't give out flowers for breakfast... well sometimes. After breakfast, Shara went to the farm to help Micah. Monica and him were left alone in the kitchen while the children were helping with chores around the town.

"Thank you."

"Ummm so I hope you wouldn't mind being asked but where did you come from?"

The man tries to remember but for some odd reason he couldn't remember but only the time he fell in front of their home and the heavy rain from yesterday.

"That's all I could remember... for now anyway. Thank you for the meal though. I wish I could repay you."

"Oh don't worry about that. The same thing happened to Micah when he was here for the first time."

"Was he the man who helped me up the room?"

"Yes. But first things first, what is your name?"

"I... don't know but you can call me... Raine."

"Raine?"

"Yes since you did find me in the rain and I find it most suitable for me."

"Raine sounds unique... I like it."

"Thank you. You wouldn't mind if I asked for yours?"

"Oh my name is Monica. Nice to mee-"

They were interrupted by Marian as she rushed into the door. It seemed that she wanted to check on her "patient" as soon as he awoken.

"Hello there my patient! How are you doing? Are you ok? Are you hurt? Are you anywhere sick? Do you need my medicine? Do you need a shot?"

Raine was asked questions from left to right but could not finish them as she kept asking but something tells him that he shouldn't drink medicine nor take shots from her.

"Marian, calm down with the questions. He just woke up."

Marian soon calms down and begins to asks questions one by one of how he ended up here. Micah and Shara soon comes up from the farm and joins them.

"So that's all huh? Hmmmm my patient needs some medi-"

Micah covers her mouth as she tries to mumble her last word.

"Nope. You don't need medicine from her... yet."

"Well why not? It doesn't... sound bad."

"Well living here for seven years told me I shouldn't but only in special occasions. Oh yes before I forget, what is your name if you remember it of course."

"Raine. Just Raine."

Micah soon lets go of his hand from Marian's mouth.

"Well Marian, do you think you have medicine to bring back memories?"

"If I did, I would have given it to you seven years ago."

"Hm, true. Maybe Aquaticus may help you with your memories. He helped with mine and I'm sure he can do the same for you. You can stay here in town with us."

"Thank you but the question is where can I stay? I certainly can't stay in your guest room. Is there an inn nearby?"

"There is but its always busy due to the tourists that come here. Oh but there is one house that you can stay at. Shara, do you still have the beds over at your old house?"

"Yes but it may be dusty in there. I'll prepare the beds there. Monica, will you help me? Seems like ages since we've been there."

"Right then. It's settled but who can stay with Raine? That's the question..."

They started to think and one good, but not the best, solution came from Shara.

"Monica can sleep with him... I guess."

"Hm? Well I guess I can... Wait what?!"

Monica blushes and shakes her head, trying to get her mind off the answer that blurred out her mouth.

"Ah, young love."

Monica shushes Marian, trying her best not to blush but was impossible.

"Alright then, it's official. Monica will be with you over at Fantastic Flowers. Until then-"

They were interrupted by a scream outside the Sharance Tree.

"!? Shara, Monica go check on the kids! Raine and I will go check Privera Forest! You do know how to fight, yes?"

"I know how to use a sword."

"Good, here's one of mine. It's yours now. Come with me and hurry!"

"Wait! What can I do?"

"Marian, go get some medicine just in case anyone is hurt!"

Shara checked on the kids but only Warren and Marcus were there.

Monica rushed to the Diamond General Store to check on Rosine and Karina. They weren't there. Hazel was helping with Shino at the Miyako Inn with the customers which meant one thing: that scream had to be Rosine with Karina. She rushes to the crossroads to see both of them surrounded by two hunter wolves. Karina looked injured as she tried to fight back with her steel sword but was no swordswoman.

"! Monica help!"

Monica used her magic to push back the wolves but was no use as they got angrier every time she used it.

_Oh no. Micah and Raine are still at the forest. If they don't hurry..._

As soon as the wolves was about to strike, a yell was heard and the wolves were quickly defeated by the slice of a curved blade from the far east. Their swords are heard to be the best weapons ever made.

"Are you alright Monica?"

A calm voice was heard and Monica looked up to see her savior. It was Raine who came at the right time but as soon she was going to say something, she was exhausted and soon collapsed onto the ground. Micah came with Shara and Marian.

"Well, guess she's ok. Better take her to the flower shop. Will you be alright Raine?"

"Yes. Thank you."

He hands the sword back to Micah.

"It is quite powerful. The best sword I've held in years."

"Oh I said that you can keep it. I could always buy them at Sakuya's shop or make them. I put some magic items in there to make it like that."

Raine carries Monica to the flower shop and was assisted by Shara.

"Thank you. I guess we can repay you with the house."

"No thank you. You trusted and gave a home to a stranger who came out of nowhere. That rarely happens nowadays."

"Oh don't worry, I did the same thing to Micah as well so it's alright."

Shara looks over at Monica to see how well she is and tells Raine about the house.

"So right here is the bedroom to where Monica and I used to sleep. The kitchen is right over there and the store will be opened from 9:00AM to 6:00PM."

"Ok then... wait why am I running the store?!"

"Well who said you can be here for free? Micah too worked for food when he came here. You're not some prince are you?"

"Not that I know of."

"Then it's settled. You'll open tomorrow. Usually I open the store and it gets busy but if you have any question then please do not hesitate to ask me. If that is all, then you need some rest. Sleeping here with my sister wouldn't cause problems now will it?"

Raine shook his head and Shara goes off to help Marian and Karina.

"This town is weird... but... I kinda like it."

He then feels drowsy and soon starts to sleep on the blue bed next to Monica.

* * *

><p><strong>Well then. That was a long story and to how I came up with these chapters, I do carry a notebook with me at school and write in them whenever I have the time to do so. So stay tuned for tomorrow. I will do my best to make 2-3 chapters per week and if not, then I am busy with an event or work. San-kyuu for your time.<strong>


	3. Into the Dragon Cave

**Sorry about the last chapter. I wanted Ch3 to show Raine who and what he is. If you have any problems/comments then please do so in the reviews. I will gladly read them and reply back to you asap. **_**Please read until the end. I have an author's note. It is urgent that you do so.**_

* * *

><p>The next morning rises and the cluckadoodles crow to wake up Raine and Monica. When she woke up she looked around her surroundings and surprisingly saw Raine next to her.<p>

She shoved him off hard enough to wake him. He let out with a grunt and wakes up to find Monica blushing harder than yesterday.

"Why... Why... d-d-did you sleep-p-p... near me..."

Raine was confused to what is happening but soon remembers yesterday and he too blushes. As soon he was going to explain yesterday's event, he was welcomed with a scream and a morning slap from Monica.

It was 9PM which means it was opening time and Shara wasn't jesting with the busy days. Customers would come and buy flowers from all around the world from the far east to the town of Selphia. Even a prince was there to buy flowers.

But for some odd reason, they were closed early due to the owner, Shara. She wanted to talk to Raine about going with Micah to meet Aquaticus.

"Is he an old man? He sounds like one to me."

"No silly. He's one of Norad's Protectors of the land. In other words, he's a dragon."

"But why are we meeting a dragon? Wouldn't it be unholy to disturb a dragon?"

As soon as she was going to say something, Micah came in to answer.

"They don't sleep... hopefully not today but he will try to help you regain your memories. He held my memories when I was still here and he has powerful magic as well."

Raine was confused.

"But why did he do that and for what reason?"

"To save this town. I knew why he choose me when I regained my memories and what plan he had. Have you ever heard of the Univir? Oh I'm sorry if I offended you. I forgot you had amnesia."

"Do not worry but please continue on. They do sound like an interesting race."

"The Univir, a race of people with great magic and horns on their heads, and the townsfolk here once live together. The Sharance Tree was proof of their friendship and loyalty to each other. But one day, the townsfolk started to chase them out to Sol Terrano. Then a few years went by and the tree suddenly started to die. It shrunk, the blossoms started to grow smaller and the land started to die. But then one stormy day, a wooly fell out of nowhere and was taken in by a particular flower girl. Wells didn't want a monster to come in since he had a hatred for monsters but the girl argued that it would stay for one night. After that night, he transformed into a man. A blond man who went outside with no memories of who he is and where he was. He was greeted by the same flower girl but she did not recognize him as he was not a wooly anymore. She then gave him a place to stay and a new home. After events happened there and here, he regained all of his memories to realize why he was sent here. He was the bridge to the Univir and the people. To unite them and to make them forget the past and realize the future. You are facing that man and women here today in this shop."

"Interesting. I never knew you were a hero to this town."

"And a great husband as well."

Micah and Shara kissed in front of Monica and Raine. They both blushed when they saw each other. Just when they were about to leave, they were greeted by a woman in a kimono.

"Hi Mica-AH!"

She entered the right place but at the wrong time.

"Blahhh! Sakuya, what are you doing here?!"

"I should say that to the both of you here! And in front of Monica too!? She's not married yet so don't make her anymore jealous!"

Monica wanted to pass out of embarrassment but Raine wanted to knock Micah out.

After that event, they finally calmed down and talked about how there were going to enter Dragon Cave since monsters still appear in there.

"Here Micah. These are the tools that you wanted from Raven, Gaius and Evelyn. Don't ask about the design. It's better if you don't know what they're made from."

She looked at Raine as she doesn't know his name yet.

"So this is the mystery man that everyone is talking about... how was the sleep... with Monica of course."

Monica jumps out of sheer embarrassment. This clearly wasn't her day.

"Stooooooooooop! Why does everyone know about that and more importantly how does everyone know about that!?"

"Oh Shara and I heard the slap. Saw you through the window upstairs and everyone saw as well. You've gotten stronger Moni-"

He was interrupted by a bite to the hand. Still childish but that bite is strong enough to take a grown man down, even that butler in Selphia.

"Ahem! So continuing on and hopefully Micah is still with us, you two are going to need this if you're going in there."

A charm was handed to the both of them. It looked like halves of a circle; one black and one white and in each of it's center was the opposite color.

"What are these for, Sakuya?"

"To recall back to town. Since only earthmates can do it and I happen to think that 'Raine' here isn't one."

"What are earthmates?"

"Oh I'll tell you later when we come back. It's a long story."

"And here you go Raine. They didn't know which style you like to fight in so they just made you a Rune Blade."

"Dual blades... it sounds like a style I like."

"Oh that's... I'll should pay them later."

"Oh they said it was alright. They're glad to make tools and swords. Just in a weird way."

They exited out of the flower shop and went to the beach to where Carmen and Carlos were waiting. They greeted Raine and the others and explained to them that strange people were too going in there. Micah wanted to know who they were and why they came here.

"Did you see who they were Carlos?"

"Not a single clue. They wore cloaks and paid for our service for the transportation."

"I see. Raine, keep your guard up. Monica and Shara, stay here in case one of us comes back with this charm. If we found out that they belong to a different kingdom, than send a message to the capital of Norad. We may or may not have war among us..."

Monica looked down and wondered what would happen if war was to start. Would the children be alright? Will the townsfolk be okay? Raine noticed her worries and calmed her down.

"Don't worry Monica. We'll come back. I will promise you that on the bottom of my heart."

A smile came upon her face and was relieved to hear him say that.

"So Monica, when do you want the marriage?"

"Huh?"

She then processes the words from Micah and bites him for the second time and they all laughed.

"Well then time to go Raine. Anything you need or miss?"

He shook his head but Monica ran up to him at the boat and gave him something of hers.

"Take this. It's for good luck."

"What is it?"

A necklace that had an emery flower that shined bright and beautiful in the sunlight.

"It was from my grandfather. He gave the flower something to keep its beauty. I want you to keep it just in case... you want to remember something."

"… Thank you. It's beautiful."

"Oh and thank you for saving me yesterday and... sorry that I slapped you."

"I guess we're even."

They both chuckled and said goodbye. Shara kisses Micah and gives food to the both of them. Their children came in time to see their father go into the cave.

"Are you ready Raine?"

He nodded.

They slowly went into the entrance of the cave. The cave of the water dragon, Aquaticus.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. That was exciting (and humorous) as I wrote this story. I had some good laughs. Teasing Monica was well worth it but it will be serious later on. The halves of the circles are Yin and Yang since I want them to resemble something between Micah and Raine. Ch 4 will come out on Friday since I do want some action in there so be ready to fuel your imagination because the action I will give you... will be breathtaking as you imagine it and you'll be like "Whoa!" Thank you for reading this and coming this far!<strong>


	4. Unwanted Past

**Hello there again. I know I said I would be making 2-3 per week but to heck with it, I'll just post one up whenever I'll feel like it. I just can't wait you know? So here goes chapter 4! **_**Author's note at the end. Please read until the end!**_

* * *

><p>As they entered into the cave, monsters were there left to right; gates spawning with fausts, arch demons, claw dragons and others. Micah and Raine prepared their weapons as these monsters are numerous in numbers.<p>

"Eh. These guys are easy to handle but we'll go the short way."

"There's a short way? We'll be done before night falls."

But as soon as Micah was going to the shortcut, he was pushed back by some strange force. This have never happened before except when he came here the first time it opened.

"Something is blocking the shortcut. This isn't regular magic and those people definitely didn't want anyone to come here. Be ready and on guard. They could be earthmates or stronger."

Raine nodded and they continued on the long way.

* * *

><p>While at the town of Sharance, Monica and Shara eagerly wait for the two to come back while doing their daily chores. Monica was worried and so was Shara but they both knew that they were strong.<p>

"So Monica, what do you think about Raine?"

She thought hard about that question and could not give one best answer.

"Well he's strong, brave and... I only know him for one day so why am I being asked this question?"

Shara giggled and continued on to help Shino and the others at the inn.

"So what do you think about him? He does look dreamy after all."

Monica looked back to see Karina with a bandage on her right arm.

"Well I'm just worried about him that's all but how about you? You were unconscious yesterday with Rosine."

"Those wolves got me good back there. Never knew they roamed outside of Vale River... but the question is why did they?"

The both thought real hard. Hunter wolves never liked the warm weather and it was spring season as well.

"Hm well there is no answer to that so lets just leave it at that shall we? Oh and can you watch the store? I need to send a mail to Trampoli. I'm running out of stock. Rosine is coming to help you as well."

"Yay! Auntie Monica!"

She had a bright smile that'll bring happiness to all around her. She wouldn't mind any job when it's with Monica.

Monica was worried for Raine but for now, work was to be done.

* * *

><p>Micah and Raine swept through the monsters like nothing. They finally reached the stairs down to Aquaticus but something was wrong.<p>

"Micah... do you... feel that?"

"What do you-"

A loud explosion interrupted them.

"! Hurry Raine!"

They rushed downstairs to see Aquaticus with two people that Carlos mentioned. They hid behind the pillars, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Well then. This lizard was weak as a wooly! I expected stronger from a 'native dragon of Norad'!"

"You... won't be forgiven..."

"Oh spare me o native dragon!"

The man kicked the dragon and spitted out harsh words.

"Micah!"

"I know but... alright then, on the count to three. One... two... three!"

They both rushed in to fight the cloaked strangers but dodged the attack at the right moment.

"Well well! More playmates! Shall we sister?"

She nodded.

Raine took the man while Micah took the other one.

Micah was an experienced warrior who had the best equipment made by him. He swung his sword to the woman but was countered with twin daggers. He dodged a flying one as she was surprisingly faster them him. Raine fought the man with his twin swords and tried to strike at him but he dodged all of his strikes as he was inhumanly fast.

"Who are you?!" asked Raine in a furious manner.

"Well someone didn't teach you manners! I thought Lyon did... Arvus."

He froze. That name sounded familiar... it was his real name.

"Well then, guess we have to give you you're memories back into your dumb skull now!"

The woman disappeared from Micah's sight and grabbed Raine by the back while the man came up to him and slapped his palm on Raine's forehead. Pain went into him as he remembered everything. Who he is, what he was, and most importantly, what he did. He was a part of an order that was secretly developed when the Sech Empire dissolved. He wasn't sent to the town of Sharance purposely, he was teleported. Their order was to secretly plan and disrupt the runes of Norad and cause destruction while Raine, also known as Arvus, was to destroy land by land. The pain, suffering, and the screams were coming back to him. After the destruction he caused, he was tired of it. Tired of following orders to destroy villages that were innocent, one by one and so, he ran, ran away from those two who were known as Kyro and Miran. The day that they hunted him down was the day they wounded him, stole his memories and teleported him into a random land to make sure no one would capture him and interrogate him. He lets go of him and laughs at him.

"Well now you remember. You're our puppet... and still one today!"

Raine didn't want to remember those memories. He wanted them to go away, to perish, to disappear. Now it seemed impossible. Those faces, the flames and smoke. Those memories now haunted him. He fell to the ground, tears letting out and though he tried not to scream, he screamed.

"Raine!"

Miran punched Micah hard in the stomach, causing him to fall down on the floor, weak with pain.

"Well now. I guess we can finish the lizard later but he'll come first! Eh hee hee!"

Then the pain from Raine soon turned to anger. He stood up but he was different. A power rushed in him, looking different as he had an flaming armor that looked rather like dragon's scale surrounding him along with a helmet and his swords causing them to join with the flames as well. He quickly went up to the two and swiped Kryo with his dual blade and left a bloody scar on his left eye and right cheek. He swiped his left sword to Miran who dodges it at the last second but did not see the right hand blade come towards her. It injured her greatly to her right arm and left her in great pain.

"Don't... you... dare touch him..."

"My face... MY FACE... how dare you! You will pa-"

Miran tugged him and tells him its better to leave now. They know what power he has in him.

"Argh! You will never live to see another day when I see you again... Arvus!"

They both recalled back outside of the cave, leaving Micah, Raine and Aquaticus.

"That power... it is almost the same as mine... who are you stranger?"

Raine calmed down, letting the flame die and the armor disappear around him. He helped Micah to his feet and told Aquaticus what power he had.

"So I have heard about your kind, Dragon Guard. One who has power to defend the native dragons. I never knew one would still exist in this world after the great Native War."

"Well, they do now."

"Raine..."

"Micah, it's better if we leave... right now... I want to rest..."

"Wait Dragon Guard. I have one more thing. Were you controlled by them perhaps?"

"No, more like... persuaded but after my mind opened, I... ran. I didn't want to kill them or anyone. I was tired of it. Tired of all of it."

"So I see. Thank you. you both saved my life. I will contact the other Native Dragons as well. The action here today is an act of war to all of Norad but not between the Sech Empire. It is not their fault at hand. Meet me by tomorrow at the top of the mountain at Oddward Valley."

They both nodded and took out their charm and recalled back to Sharance.

"Hm, he almost reminded me of Micah."

* * *

><p>The both went back to the beach. It was almost midnight and Monica and Shara saw the both of them at the right time.<p>

"So? Did Raine remember anything?"

"He did... and it's best if he wasn't asked about it..."

Monica looked at Raine. Tired and frustrated, he went into the flower shop to rest. She followed after him.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is... we have war upon us Shara."

At the flower shop, she stopped Raine in his tracks. He tried to push her but was no use for his memories haunted him still, causing to tightly hug her for comfort. She blushed but as soon as she tried to ask why he what he was doing, he cried. The pain that he caused, the suffering, everything about the past bought back nothing but misery, regret and sorrow.

"Don't cry... I'm here for you."

She said in a sweet and soothing voice but she too tried not to cry with him and calmed him down to sleep. She thought about sleeping in her old bed but wondered if he would have nightmares. She then made up her mind and slept next to him for comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>Well then. Sorry for the lack of action as the last author's note, I promised action but later on I will focus on future battles but for now, you readers know who Raine (Arvus) really is now and how he came here. It's not like Micah's story when he fell out of nowhere (which still has no reason at all to why he fell) but stay tuned and thank you!<strong>


	5. To Accept and Forgive

**Wow. Four chapters including this one. I never knew I would make it this far along with 50+ views of my story as well. Thank you for your support. Your views are encouraging enough for me to create stories everyday so thank you very much!**

* * *

><p><em>Why... am I still alive? Why... should I live? These nightmares... horrifying, terrible nightmares will never end nor they will die. I am the cause of their deaths and destruction of their lives. Why? Just why?<em>

He was awaken by the crackling flames of a town and he was right in the middle of it. Crops burning, houses breaking down, and runes that are escaping the destruction of the man in a cloak. He seemed familiar to Raine and was frozen in fear to realize that the man was no other but himself.

_No stop. Stop it!_

His other self ignored him as he was in a dream still. He walked up to a mother and her child, terrified and lifted his sword high above them.

_No stop! Don't! Please! I just want it to stop!_

Soon as he was going to swing, he woke up, sweating and breathing heavily. He didn't know what to do anymore but there was one absolute thing he must do: run away from this town. He was afraid that they might have another way to control him and this time, he would not be stopped. He went out the room and looked to see who was inside. Luckily no one was in the shop and he took his chance to run. Run as far away as he can. The town built a dock and received an airship from Selphia and he decided to ride one but as soon as he got on, he heard his name; not his true name but his other name, Raine. He turned to see who it was and surprisingly, it was Monica.

"Where are you going?"

He didn't want to answer that so he tried to comfort her with a lie.

"I... needed fresh air so..."

"Don't lie to me. You were running fast out of the shop."

She knows when a lie comes out of a mouth. She came closer but he stepped back.

"I... I need to go."

She stopped him in his tracks and looked him into his blue eyes.

"Don't stop me. It's not worth trying."

She used her wind magic to push him back. It was a weak spell but strong enough to push him.

"Stop it."

"No. Not until you explain."

"And still childish from the day you bit Micah."

"At least I don't run away from something."

He knew he had to confess. To confess his past but he wanted to run and ignore the town, the people, and most of all, her.

"It's.. better if you don't know. Now... move."

He took out his sword and pointed it at Monica's heart.

"That... doesn't scare me."

"Don't make me."

Monica boomed in her angry voice.

"Why can't you explain?! Why can't you just let us help you? Let me help you at least?!"

"Because I can't! You don't know what I've done!"

"Then tell me! At least tell me!"

He couldn't bear to see her cry. A young girl who had a normal life was now concerned for a man who destroyed countless homes and lives.

He calmed down and sheathed his sword. He looked for something to sit on and found a chair.

He told her everything, from being a Dragon Guard to destroying lands that had homes of innocent lives and from being in a order, which was called Sech's Shadow, to being here in Sharance.

Soon he was finished and she was surprised to hear the real Raine.

"So... now you know. You know that I must escape from here. To avoid more destruction. More pain to people and most of all, me. I'm sorry that I could not stay here. You and your family has done much already and there is nothing I can do to repay all of you. Thank you for these past days... and good bye."

His foot stepped on to the airship but was stopped by a word that froze him.

"Stop."

She ran to grab his hand and held it tight to comfort him of his fears and nightmares.

"Don't... go. Please, I'm begging you. Don't."

She held back her tears when she saw him run away to the airship. She didn't want him to go but he didn't want to leave. For some odd reason, that girl was something. A change. A chance to be someone else. For the last three days, he was blind; blind to see that she wanted to help him, no matter what obstacle came in her way. He just didn't know what to do. Run... or stay here to do something. He realized that something... was to protect. If he left, destruction would still follow him. The order would still destroy the town to question where he went, and he would be to blame for.

"I'm... sorry."

He turned back and wiped tears off her cheek. She sighed and the both of them walked back to the shop to where Micah was waiting for them.

"Well, you two are already dating? You must be a ladies' man back then."

Monica didn't realize she was still holding Raine's hands. Her face became red and she ran to Micah to bite him on the hand and this time, there was no mercy. For the first time, Raine laughed with tears of joy.

"Just... kidding Monica. Jeez that bite still hurts."

Another voice came from behind the two.

"Raine, you can change yourself."

Surprised, he saw Shara and from the looks of it, she heard it all and so did Micah as well.

"But... will I ever be forgiven?"

"The past is in the past. Remember how the Univir and townspeople reunited? They accepted their past. We change from year after year and we don't realize it."

That one word, accept, was the key to ending his nightmares. If he accepted his nightmares and his wrongdoings, he could be forgiven of his past.

"Heh. Should have known that long ago. Thank you. To all of you."

It was still morning and the cluckadoodles still have not crowed.

"Well then, shall we go back to be-"

"Micah!"

He heard his name from behind and Gaius was seen running to him.

"Gaius? You're up early. What's-"

"These people in cloaks have Raven at Privera Forest! I don't know who they're asking for but they're looking for someone named 'Arvus'!"

That name should have disappeared from Raine and now, it's about time to lay that name to rest for eternity.

"They're looking for me. How many are there?"

"Three. One woman and the two are men."

That other man could be Lyon. It looks like he wants Raine back badly.

"Micah, can you help me? Looks like they want a reunion."

"I'm coming too."

Monica wanted to help as well even though she was not swordswoman, she knew magic.

"I know how to fight, please!"

"It's dangerous Monica!"

"No Shara, I want to help!"

Micah looked her in the eyes and saw her care for Raine and knew she would not accept "No".

"Alright then, you're coming but be careful. Gaius, take everyone to the top of Oddward Valley. Aquauticus was expecting us but he'll be expecting the people instead. Shara, go to the airship and send help from Selphia. This fight is going to be brutal. Here Monica, a dagger just in case of close-combat. Raine, you can control your powers right?"

Raine nodded and the three soon went to the forest.

* * *

><p>"Gaius, make sure to give Aquauticus this."<p>

It was a necklace that had a blue shaped tear. It shined like the sea, reflecting the sunlight.

"I may or may not be back after the trip. I'm going to follow Micah and the others as soon as I come back. He'll know what this means."

Gaius nods and runs to each of the household to warn them of the battle that will come ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, love is beginning to spark between Raine and Monica but enough with the love story. Things are becoming serious as Lyon (the leader of the order) really wants his puppet back. In this story, airships have this magic that makes them travel faster then before and could get to their destination in a minute or so. Sorry to you Raven fans, I had to use her. I really (really) didn't want to use her as a hostage but I had no choice. Do stay tuned for the next chapter tomorrow (or next Monday). Thank you!<strong>


	6. The Native War

**Thank you guys for reading my stories, it means quite a lot to me! Almost to 100 views and we're at 70+ views right now! Five chapters and including this one! Its incredible I say! Again, thank you very much!**

* * *

><p>They ran to Privera Forest to rescue Raven. The forest was still peaceful for some odd reason but that doesn't matter to them now.<p>

They saw the three waiting for them along with Raven, unconscious and injured.

"What do you want Lyon!?" Raine furiously yelling. "Just... just leave the damn town alone!"

"I'm sorry but that's not possible. You see, you've gained your memories and told that girl everything that happened which means the best solution for this situation is.."

He grabs Miran's dagger and pointed it's blade across Raven's cheek.

"To kill everyone. Simple and plain as that."

Micah was furious about their plan and took out a bow that he hidden behind his back and shot Lyon but Kyro parried the shot and went straight to him. Monica used a fire spell to fight back but Miran came up close fast enough for her to stop her from using those. Even though Monica doesn't know how to use a dagger, she knows how to fight back.

"Well well, its just you and me Arvus. Shall we?"

Raine, surprised, countered the sword that was swung by Lyon. He couldn't use his powers yet for it uses his energy to fight. He dodged another attack and was pushed far back for Lyon did not show mercy. He was pushed far enough to plan something. He looked at Raven and saw something: sealing magic. Monica knows how to dispel that magic but she is occupied by Miran who gives her no time to use her magics.

He looks at Monica and looks back at Raven. She knew what she had to do.

Raine went to Miran and fought her along with Lyon while Monica escaped using a clone spell and ran to Raven with a speed spell. She enchanted words of mediseal to Raven and woke her.

"Where... am I?"

"Privera Forest but right now, its better if you can help us now."

Raven looks at the battlefield and sees the people who attacked her.

"! So, Micah needs my help as the stranger needs it too?"

Monica nods. Raven rises up and chants a transforming magic to be the bird of rebirth, the phoenix. She let out a cry and went straight up in the air to dive for Lyon.

"Go Micah! I'll handle him. You go help the other man!"

He nods and rushes to Miran with his dash slash rune to break her from the fight with Raine. Monica tries to help but as soon she got up, she felt dizzy for some reason. She felt a pinch somewhere around her side and touched it to see what was wrong. A gash, bleeding badly started to appear and she tried to heal herself but was not strong enough for that gash and the mediseal took most of her energy. She fainted but as soon she did, someone caught her. Words were heard and she was healed so the bleeding can stop but the wound did not disappear fully.

"Monica, you silly girl."

She heard those words and tried to say something but was too tired to do so. She slipped into unconscious and went to sleep.

Shara chanted a magic to send major elemental spells to the group. Raven saw her and used her wings to send Kyro flying in the middle of the other two who he was with. Micah and Raine too saw her and dashed away at the last second. Micah used a spell to conjure a tornado and Raven using her fire magic to blaze the tornado. Raine saw the phoenix and was caught by its beauty of its red feathers.

"That's Raven in her phoenix form. Don't ask where she has received those powers. She still doesn't remember how but it's best not to ask."

When the tornado died, the three disappeared as they were never in there at all.

Then a stabbing sound was heard. Lyon was behind Shara and took his opportunity. He pulls the blade from her and chuckles at her. Kyro and Miran was behind Lyon as well. Micah, quickly, chants his transforming magic into a wooly.

"HA! A wooly? I rather fight that drag-"

He chants the same magic but in different words and this time, it was no wooly. It was the form of the Native dragon, Firesome. He had anger in him, anger and revenge and he wasn't the only one.

Raine used his powers to be the dragon guard he is. Raven intensifies her magic and screeches her loudest cry. They were ready to shed blood.

"HA! Now this is more like it!"

As soon as Kyro was about to charge, Lyon stopped him.

"No, these people are too strong let along too powerful. That man there may have transforming magic but powerful enough to be one of the naïve dragons. It is best if we leave."

"Tsk!"

They chanted words of recall and escaped from the battle that would soon be deadly if stayed long enough. Raine and Raven calmed down while Micah transforms back into human form and runs to Shara. Luckily, she was still breathing but badly wounded along with Monica.

"You three came at the right time. Thank you and you are?"

"Raine. You're Raven I suppose?"

"So you saw my phoenix form. I'm... sorry that you had to see that."

"No it's alright, I have a power like that scares people too but for now, we must get them to safety."

He grabs Monica who wakes up from her wounds.

"I.. can walk."

"Don't be stupid remember?"

He let out a smile to comfort het. She slightly smiled back and went back to sleep.

"Micah, is she..."

"No but those bastards are harder than I though they would be. Come on, the townsfolk are waiting for us at Oddward Valley. It's best if we can fly over there. Raven, if you would."

She nods and transform into a raven again. They carried the two injured onto her and went on.

* * *

><p>As they got there, they were surprised by the phoenix and Raven lands down, letting the others on her get off and transforming back into human form.<p>

"Raven!"

Gaius and Evelyn ran to her and hugged her tightly for they were worried for her. They treated her as a daughter of their own after all.

"Thank you Micah and?"

"Raine."

"But I thought it was-"

"I know but that name died long ago."

"I see. Thank you to the both of you."

Evelyn stepped up to Raine and thank him greatfully.

"Thank you. They said you were a man who had no intention of others but that is wrong. Thank you. If you need anything at all, please let us know."

Raine nodded and they went off to where Marian is at.

"I can walk fine now. It's best if you let me go now..."

"Are you sure? That wound still looks serious."

"I'm sure. Thank you."

He lets Monica down and walks with her to Marian.

"Shara will be alright but she'll need some days of rest. The wound will recover slowly if she drinks this medicine daily. It works but keep it in a cool place."

"Thank you Marian. I don't know what we could do without you."

"I say that all the time."

She saw Monica as well and treated her gash in a second with a shot of medicine. It was painful but it was the only thing for her wound.

* * *

><p>It reached nighttime. Aquaticus was guarding over the villagers and saw Raine walking by.<p>

"Ah Raine. I need to discuss something with you."

"Yes?"

"I need to discuss about your powers."

"What do you need to know?"

"I do know that your powers are not fully awaken."

"What do you mean?"

"The flames from yesterday is mature. To fully posses your power, you need the dragon who gave you that power to awaken it... but that dragon is long dead."

"But aren't there four of you?"

"There were six of us. The other two, the light and dark dragon, were Dawn and Erebus. During the Native War, we fought against one another. Ventuswill, Firesome, Terrable, Dawn, Erebus and me. We created destruction across the lands and made you, the dragon guards, and dragon priests to protect the lands we control in the war but the most powerful of us all were Dawn and Erebus and they created no priest but only one dragon guard. It was you're father himself who fought along them."

"But how do you know all of this?"

"I am the oldest dragon to live with the runes that are created in this land. The other three were replaced with other people who have dedicated themselves to protect the land such as Ventuswill. I have lived for over 400 years to protect this land."

"But if my father was a dragon guard what about my mother? Who was she?"

"A dragon priest for none other dragon but me. That is why I sensed your powers the moment I noticed you. You have your mother's blood as well as your fathers."

"How did the war ended? That war went over 10 years from what I've read in books."

"The war ended when your mother gave birth to you and the both of them wanted to end the war to make peace. But it was impossible to do and so Dawn and Erebus sacrificed themselves for they had meaning in your parent's dream. We noticed that as well after they have sacrificed themselves and we recreated the land and its nature. Your mother and father were the bravest people that I have ever known in my life. Along with Micah and you."

Raine, holding back his tears, asked one more question.

"Can... can you do it? Awaken my powers?"

"I can try but the consequences of the wrong dragon is harsh."

"How harsh?"

"It can leave you unconscious, go mad, or worse, death."

"I'm ready to take that risk but hurry before she stops me to do so."

"Are you completely sure? I will not be blamed for your actions."

Raine looked at him and saw his eyes. He was willing to take that risk.

"Then stand still."

Aquaticus chants in an old tongue to which Raine has never heard before.

"Ignes porto norvis killis distnoir... lor (Awaken this dragon guard for who he swore to protect the land and his dragon... with his life)!"

Raine was hit with a heavy blow to the body, burning with the fury of the awakening of his powers but it failed for Aqauticus was the native dragon of water.

"Raine! Aquaticus, what did you do!?"

"What he clearly wanted me to do. He knew the risk and I am not to be blamed here. Death or madness did not reach him luckily but he is unconscious."

"For how long?!"

"Until two seasons I believe. If not, then for eternity but for now, you must hope."

"But-"

"Do not worry. I will cast a spell on this town. It will grant a shield to Sharance for no stranger will not see this town but only up close they will. For now, it is best to stay in town at all costs until he wakes."

She looked at Raine, then at Aquaticus.

"Raine..."

"Do not worry. He needs rest for his timing will come."

* * *

><p><strong>Well no author's note (aren't you glad?) and that's what i have for today. Aquaticus can sense if one goes mad, dies, or goes to sleep if he tries to awaken a dragon guard. If anyone of you needs explaining of what the Native War is, then please do not hesitate me to ask questions in PM or reviews. I will respond to them asap but be patient. Thank you again!<strong>


	7. The Meaning to Fight (part 1)

**Yea! 90 views and going up! Thank you very much, guys! This is chapter 7 with two stories finding Raine's reason to figh when he becomes unconscious after the awakening. This part will talk about Raine's true past and how he held the name Arvus. Enjoy and thank you again!**

* * *

><p><em>What is this? A dream? The... same dream?<em>

Raine was terrified to see the end of that dream.

_No. Not that dream. Please no!_

Voices from around him start to blame him for their deaths. From children to the elderly, he couldn't take it any longer until a voice saved him.

"Begone and rest, unrested souls of the dead for he will be forgiven by the balance of Dawn and Erebus!"

The voices stopped and it was complete silence until the stranger spoke with him..

"Hello there. You can get up now. They're gone for now. Don't expect me to save you every time... Raine."

He rose up, surprised that he knows his name but that face looked familiar for some odd reason.

"Oh come on. I'll give you one good guess to who I am."

Raine shakes his head and the man gave a deep breath.

"Hello there son. It's finally good to see you grown up but not the way I wanted you to."

Raine's eyes were watery and he didn't believe it. His own father, standing in front him. He wore dark armor and held a sword of pure light that it gleamed the whole darkness around it.

"God damnit. You made me teary... and god damnit why did you leave-"

"You? We didn't leave you. Someone forced us to."

He looked at Raine with serious eyes.

"And you worked for him as well."

He knew it. He knew it but didn't want to deny it. Lyon.

"Here. It's better if I... show you."

He placed his palm on Raine's forehead and a memory from his father was shown.

* * *

><p>It was in the middle of spring. The most beautiful season with rain to water the crops and the rainbows shining with the bright seven colors. It was a rainy day and Raine was born on the 23 of Spring.<p>

"What shall we call him Frederick?"

He looked outside and a name appeared in his mind.

"Raine."

"Raine?"

"It is raining and it seems to suit him fine, dear Lucin."

"Raine... it's a unique name. I like it."

She cuddled her son sweetly and in a cute voice but was interrupted by the slam of a door.

"Where is he!?"

"! Lucin, run! Use the cave entrance, hurry!"

He opened up a switch near the bookshelves and a hidden path opened near it. While she was escaping, he fought to delay their capture of their son. He was overwhelmed and was pinned down by Lyon.

"You'll never get him... Lyon!"

"Oh spare me dark knight. We're all earthmates here. We are the people who has the power to rule the lands around us and you're too weak to notice that. Your son can be quite helpful to our cause. I sense a power stronger than yours and I only wish one thing..."

He stabbed Frederick in the back near the middle with a dagger and pushed it to where the blade was in him.

"I want your son and him only."

* * *

><p>Frederick lets go of Raine and collapses. The memory took energy to share it with the both of them.<p>

"Why... did you let go of me?"

"I have died there. Never to see you or your mother."

"Then what has happened to her? Is she alive?"

"No, sadly. She... met the same fate as I did. I'm sorry. We were never there for you but we never forgot about you."

"Then why are you here?"

"When the dragon awakens the wrong guard, he or she will go into deep slumber of two season. The only reason why you and I are here is because you lost your reason to fight."

"What reason? Why and how?!"

"That is not for me to tell you. You have to figure it out yourself."

He slumps down, exhausted and breathing heavily. Raine helps him to his feet.

"Well. Seems like my time is almost up. It is good to see my son for once. I'm sorry. I would do anything to see your face again but that is impossible for I will be born into a new person with no powers. Thank you. You have bought happiness to us once you were born. Hopefully, you and I will meet in a weird way and be friends later on in the future."

His father, drifts away slowly into air.

"No. No! Not yet! I have so many questions!"

He disappeared into thin air.

"No... dad..."

The voices came back and this time, they were yelling at him. With anger, misery, and sadness but that was soon stopped when someone chanted something in a old tongue similar to Aqauticus' words.

"Ivos kirotz porent las moran (Let this man rest for his sins will begone from him and he will begin anew)!"

The sprits calmed down and disappeared.

"Thank god for that and to see my son in this state saddens me. Please get up."

"Mother... is that-"

"Yes. It is good to see you grown up like your father. You have his face and blood in you."

"And from you?" said Raine in a attempt to lighten things up.

"You have my care and love from me. Come here. I haven't cuddled my son for the last twenty years."

Raine couldn't hold back. He wanted to feel how it was to cuddle up near a mother. It felt warm and safe. Even if he was a teen, he never felt this feeling (with the exception of Monica).

"Mom... I never thought I would say this to my own mother but you're-"

"Beautiful?"

"I was going to say pretty but good enough."

"Heh. You do have some of my features but enough side chat. We must discuss why your reason to fight disappeared."

"But how?"

"You only meant to fight against Lyon. For revenge. That is not the way to be a dragon guard and a priest. It is our duty to protect all the people and the land around us."

"But I am fighting... am I?"

"You fight for no one but your own gains. Do not become a monster in order to kill one, Raine."

He looks at himself and thought to himself, was he really fighting for revenge or to protect? To kill the person who ruined a perfect family? Ruined the lives and land of the people?

"But how did you die?"

Without question, she put her palm on his forehead and everything was explained.

* * *

><p>She was running down the cave and into a forest. She ran faster using magic to speed her up and to create a mist to conceal her.<p>

"Where are you!? You can run but your magic are useless here!"

She ignored the voice and ran until he reached the end of the forest but before she continued on, she felt something pierce through her. An arrow was shot through her left side and another one at her leg. She fell on her back to the ground. Lyon came up to her and snatched the baby from her hands.

"Don't... you dare... touch him!"

"Silence. He's not your mother and neither is he. He'll be a great use for our cause."

"You mean tool!? Damn foolish-"

"Earthmate? So are you, dear Lucin. Till we meet again... in the afterlife that is."

He pulled out those two arrows that struck her and she started to bleed.

"Oh by the way, what new name shall he be given?"

"Don't... you dare... replace Raine's... name!"

"I see. His new name will be... Arvus. And for now on, he is my son."

He gave out a wicked laugh and she soon started to see black.

* * *

><p>She let go of his head and it took the same energy as Frederick did.<p>

"I'm sorry Raine. I never wanted you to go. I've always wanted to hold the boy I gave birth to. I'm sorry..."

She broke into tears and he hugs her for comfort.

" 'sniff' Raine. The name does suit you. Your father was always right... sometimes."

She giggles and starts to disappear into air as well.

"Thank you. You made me happy along with your father. Now... create a future to where earthmates, humans, and all the people will live together as one. Make that dream true, no matter how high that wall is to your right, there will always be a door to your left. Thank you..."

Raine fell to his knees for she had disappeared into thin air.

Now, he was alone. In the void. The dark void that will soon consume him. Until two echoing voices were heard.

"We were expecting you... dragon guard."

"I see their child has grown up to be a man. How unexpected."

He turns his back to see two native dragons that died long ago: Dawn and Erebus.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. Next part will come up tomorrow. Sorry for the unexpected delay of the story there. Homework took long enough to finish but I will not falter for tomorrow will be a new day (that sounded nerdy) and new chapters as well as my other story (yes I am working on two stores. Hard work and dedication right there). Any questions asked will be responded. Thank you again!<strong>


	8. The Meaning to Fight (part 2)

**We've reached the 100 views mark! Horray! Free ice cream for all! If there is any. Ha! Thank you for reading this story as it really means a lot to me. I've never knew I would make it this far and I am planning it to end at chapter 12-14 or so. Yes its sad but after that, I can continue my other story and finally focus on that but for now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Two dragons, Dawn and Erebus, were standing there, majestically over Raine. Their voice booming for they are the Native Dragons of Norad. Dawn, a dragon who's scales were pure white and her eyes as well. Erebus, a dragon who has the darkest scales and dark eyes for he has no fear of darkness as well as his own. He spoke in an echoing voice.<p>

"We were expecting you. I've never thought you would be foolish enough to be awaken by the wrong dragon. You might be brave but you are foolish yet."

"Who are you two?"

"We are the Native Dragons! I am Erebus, the dragon of darkness!"

Dawn spoke in a beautiful, majestic voice.

"And I am Dawn, the dragon of light. We have been waiting for years in the Forest of Beginnings. We knew you would lose your way of the dragon guard and decided its best to stay here. We had enough runes to bring back your mother and father but it managed little for them to chat with you."

"But this doesn't look like the Forest of Beginnings."

"It is the dark side of it. The true name, Forest of the End. It is where monsters come to be reborn as another new. To be born a different kind, let it be human, elf, dwarf, univir, or monster."

Raine looked around for monsters and people as well but saw nothing in the darkness.

"Then why would I hear the voices? The voices of my past?"

"They held a grudge against you for years and they too waited for you so that they can haunt you forever but we are here and they fear us."

"Enough side chatting, our time is being wasted, Dawn."

"What do you mean?

Erebus replied with an angry voice.

"It has passed two seasons already boy and if we do not hurry, then we will not have enough time to tell you what we have!"

"Alright then. Just explain it already!"

"Bah! He is like his father!"

"Quiet Erebus. Now then. For the reason why we have waited is to help you awaken your powers."

"By awakening, you mean chant the same language as Aquaticus?"

"No. Instead, you will have to awaken it yourself."

He was confused. Aquaticus clearly told him that a dragon guard must be awaken by its dragon who chose him or her, not themselves.

"From us, it is quite different. That is why your father was the only one. He found something to fight for. A reason to end... the Native War."

Erebus continued her story for they knew the real story.

"The Native War began when our lands began to lose runes. We questioned each other why we were losing such runes when the people around us produced them. Those people were earthmates. The elves, dwarves, humans, half-monsters, univirs, and monsters themselves. Earthmates in our time lived for years and age slow for their job to produce runes was important to life. They were innocent but after so many questions, we began to blame one another. We created destruction and famine across the lands. The only safe haven was near us or the other dragons."

Dawn took over Erebus and he laid down his head on the floor.

"Do not worry but let us continue. We created safe havens but we used the lands that were destroyed as a battlefield. We created the dragon guards and priests to help us win the war but it was futile. We could not create one simple dragon guard and priest. We thought we had the same power as them but it was not true. That was when your father came in. He had a heart of light that wore dark armor. When he first came to us, we questioned to where his powers came from. He never knew but was born with it and thought it was a curse from us both."

"Ha! I rather curse his name this instant!"

"Silence. Now then. The curse itself was a gift but he never acknowledged it for he had no meaning in our fight. But we convinced him to join us, to end this war to reproduce the runes our way. Your mother was a priest for Aquaticus and she came into the war. Frederick never saw anyone beautiful and that was when his powers were awaken. He fought for something and I've never saw him in that state for years. He saved her life many times and one day, she questioned him why he kept saving her even though they were sworn enemies. He told her that she was beautiful and asks her why she was in the war. She never wanted to for that matter. She was just a regular earthmate who produced runes and then bought out into the battle. Then they realize something, they were talking about their lives, what they did and who they were. They soon fell in love."

"And that was when your ignorant father decided to bring her to us. To end the war with two earthmates! At first, I thought it was impossible for two people cannot fight against all but we saw their eyes and they were not jesting. That was when your mother, Lucin, carried you and she told us right after we threatened her to leave. We could not believe it. A new life that was soon to be born and there we were, fighting for a war that never had a meaning. We thought the war would end already but it had been over 100 years and it never did. We then did something, for your father and mother, to sacrifice ourselves to replenish the runes in the lands and they too realized their meaning of peace. After everything was repaired and the lands restored, earthmates were rarely seen and we use that as a mistake to never let that happen again. If it was not for your parents, the war would have continued on and you would not be here to see us in this place."

"But for now, our time is done here. You will be sent back to the real world. To see what has changed during your slumber. I thank you and your parents as well for they have opened my mind as well as Erebus. We will be reborn but not as native dragons anymore. Hopefully, we will meet again, no matter how slim the chances are."

"But how do I awaken my powers?! I've found nothing!"

"Remember, you must find meaning first and fight for it. Do not forget, it is a dragon guard's duty to protect. Ashlir vok rovitz (Remember and thank you)..."

Their appearances disappeared and he too started to disappear. The voices were coming back. They cursed and spitted harsh words but it was impossible to ignore.

* * *

><p>Raine, weakly and exhausted, open his eyes. He returned to the real world but felt weak. He tried to move his body but slumped onto the floor and made noise below him. Someone was running upstairs and they opened the door to see him down on the floor with weak eyes. He tried to speak but his throat was dry and his mouth weak to speak.<p>

"Raine? Raine! Oh no. Are you ok? Are you..."

They paused to noticed that he was suddenly on the floor. For two seasons, he never moved a muscle nor did he eat and drink.

_That voice... sounds soothing for some odd reason... Monica?_

He opened his eyes again to see her face and said in a weak voice,

"Heh. I'm... back. Missed me... Monica?"

* * *

><p><strong>Boom! That's it for 7.2! If you're still confused about this part, then either PM me or put them in reviews. I would be happy to answer them as well as to fix the parts too. Your words can help me greatly! Thank you!<strong>


	9. Dragon Angel

**Ch 8! Woo! Raine wakes up and see's Monica! Now kis- I mean hug and bake cookies for all! Yay! Enjoy this chapter and thank you!**

* * *

><p>She helps him off the floor and into the kitchen and quickly makes food and grabs a cup of water. He quickly jugs the water and eats the food for that dream was really two seasons long.<p>

"To think that just a few hours and I've already missed your cooking."

"What do you mean by that? Two seasons went by and you call that an hour?!"

"To me it was but enough with out little chat about me. How is the-"

They were interrupted by a tall horned man who carried a bag that looked heavy for him to carry and entered the room.

"Did I interrupt you two? I'm sorry if I did."

"It's alright, Ondorus. Are you here to give me the book?"

"Ah yes. Here you go. Make sure you learn the spell slowly and steady since it requires a large amount of runes to use. Oh and who is this?"

"This is Raine. I mentioned that he was the one sleeping Shara's old bed before."

Raine inspects him and Ondorus finds him quite amusing.

"Are you curious about my horn?"

"Ah! I'm sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean to."

"It's alright."

"I've read about your kind."

"Kind?"

"Dragon guard. A protector and fighter for a specific native dragon. I've never thought to see one alive. I was fascinated by your stories about the Native War especially the one about the dark dragon guard who wielded a sword of light. Ah! I must leave. This book is needed by Collette for her cooking. Farewell."

"Thank you Ondorus! Now where were we? Oh yes. The town is faring well. Aquaticus took down the barrier around us since-"

Raine sputtered water out of his mouth. Why did he do that? The town would be in great danger and if he was still sleeping, it would be much worse since they could use that opportunity to capture him and could destroy the town as well.

"Wait why?! I was still-"

"Don't worry. They didn't do anything at all. Not one attack came at us. Not even a scratch to this town and the barrier took runes to power it so Aquaticus took it down. Besides, he needs rest."

"Fine, but how is everyone else?"

"Shara recovered from her wounds and is working with Micah at the farm. Shall we visit them? They haven't seen you awake in a while."

He nodded but he felt like he was missing something around his left hip and back.

"Did you take my two swords? I kind of want them back."

"Ah yes, Micah has them. Even though the order couldn't find us, monsters come by and attack the village but it wasn't serious. Just some wolves and orcs. Oh and Selphia is taking the matter into their hands as well so we had help."

_That's weird. Monsters going out of their place to attack? There is no reason to attack this town but what if... no. That can't be unless... no that's impossible._

"? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just missed this town, that's all."

He told her with a smile and a lie but it looked like she took it well.

"Well then, let's go! Oh wait, I need to change."

Her face blushed bright red and she asked him to wait downstairs.

_What's with her? Must be a cute dress that she saved but... nah can't be. For two seasons to wait for me to compliment her, that's crazy._

She walked down and wore her old clothes readjusted to her size and some changes added there and there.

_Nope, I was wrong._

"Ummm, let's go."

_Bloody hell, this girl..._

They went outside the stop and the town was covered in snow since it was winter. The lake frozen for ice skating (which was created by Evelyn when she combined blades and boots together to cross the ice safely) and the snowmen and snow angels created by children who threw snowballs to see who is better at throwing.

They went inside Micah's farm underneath Sharance Tree. The fields were humongous and vegetables were grown beautifully along with flowers by the side. Monsters that were tamed by Micah helped with the farming as well. They were greeted by two strangers who happened to come along and help with the farm. The man wore farming clothes and had dark hair, his eyes looked mysterious and along him was a woman with blue hair with fancy clothes now dirtied by the field work around them.

"Oh. Hello there. Are you here to visit or?"

"This is Micah's farm and we're here to see him. Is he here?"

"He left to buy seeds from the general store. Oh yes, my name is Kross."

"And my name is Bianca De Sainte-Coquille."

"Oh, are you here to visit Sofia and Evelyn?"

"Yes and we decided to stay here at the inn for a vacation. Besides, I haven't seen both of them for quite a while now."

"I see. Ah, how rude of me. My name is Monica and this is Raine."

They were asked for help and eagerly nodded for the fields needed watering and planting.

"So Kross, do you know about farming? It does look like you know what to do."

"Yes. I've learned from a friend in Trampoli who knew how to farm well and we needed a vacation since we wanted to see how the other towns were. Besides-"

Before Kross continued, he cut his hand with the sickle when he missed the weed but somehow, Raine was shocked for some odd reason. He never felt this before and never knew why but soon he heard voices in his mind. Terrified, he dropped his hoe and ran. Even though he heard the voices many times, it still terrified him greatly.

"Raine?!"

"Kross, what happened?"

"I don't know. After I cut my hands, he just ran. Is he afraid of blood perhaps?"

"No... no but where did he go?"

"I don't know but he did run out that way."

"Go after him Monica. I'll stay here and treat Kross but where do you keep the medicine?"

"In the workroom on the third floor. The door to your left when you get up and I'm sorry for this to happen, truly."

Somehow, Raine reminded Kross of himself.

* * *

><p>Raine went to the Icy Rosebush. The roses freeze every time they bloom and break easily but are beautiful from up close. He tried to clear his mind; to forget his past but it was still impossible. He heard his name called out behind him and he hid behind the frozen bush.<p>

"Raine, I can see you. Please come out. If you're having trouble... well you can tell me like you did last time. So please?"

He didn't want to but her amber eyes somehow calmed him down and persuaded him to do so.

"I'm... sorry to burst out like that. I just missed the rose bushes, that's all."

"Please tell me. Honestly."

_Damn she's sharp._

He sighed but as soon he was going to tell his story, a dagger went by Monica and hit Raine in the shoulder. He couldn't move for some odd reason but he knew who threw that dagger with precise accuracy.

"Well well, look who woke up! We missed you very much Arvus! Those two seasons were boring and after I saw you wake up, I just couldn't hold back! Besides..."

Miran flashed near Monica and used her palm to paralyze her.

"I've always wanted to do this. Since the both of you are here, lets have playtime, shall we?"

"Don't..."

Kyro cut Monica across her right cheek, then her left arm. She was terrified by the situation let alone painful. This was torture to Raine.

"Stop..."

He went up to Raine and kicked him in the stomach.

"I'm sorry, I may not be old but speak louder!"

"Stop..."

"Again! Louder please!"

_Goddamnit, move. Move! Move you damn piece of-_

He grunted for every kick seemed harsher than before. He pulled out the blade from his shoulder. That blade seemed familiar and his eyes widen for that blade was the same in his dream.

"Oh so you remember this blade? Well since you woke up, Lyon wanted to give you a welcome back gift. And this..."

He stabbed him again on his other shoulder.

"Is the best gift of all! Oh how I wanted to do this when we first met. Your face always annoyed me but a tool like you that can destroy, I liked that part of you! And now... you can be a puppet forever!"

Kyro took out a necklace and somehow, that necklace was similar to Miran's.

"Oh I'm going to have a great time when you can't scream for pain at all! Miran, kill her."

Raine looked at Monica, her eyes shed silent tears. She didn't want to die and he didn't want her to. She cared for him, listened to him, and most of all, stayed by him during those two seasons. This had to stop at all cost... and he had to save her.

_So now you found something to fight for. It is time for you to awaken your powers._

That voice sounded familiar. Another voiced joined as well.

_Remember, you must not only fight for vengeance but for the protection of this land and the life that surrounds it. This world is beautiful to those who seek peace and deformed for those who seek power._

A power rose in him; power that wanted to be let out, to break free of its chains that binds it.

"Stop..."

"I... can't... hear... you..!"

"Stop."

He grabbed his foot, got up and threw him across the frozen lake. He was surrounded by flames but it soon turned into scale armor of light and darkness altogether and a blade with a chamber of six colors appeared at his side.

_The Exceres has the six elements of nature: fire, earth, wind, water, dark, and holy. Use it well to your own advantage for you are awakened fully to protect his land and all of its beauty. You are now... a dragon angel._

"Now this is more like it! A challenging fight! I've waited this for years, you know!"

Kyro charged at him but was soon greeted by fire and wind from his chamber sword. He dodged it but was burnt badly. He changed the element to wind and charged at Miran to force her to release Monica. He changed the chamber again to holy and shot out a ray of light. Both of them dodged it at the right time and decided it was time to escape.

"Tsk! An unfair upgrade there! For now, we'll come back and this time, there will be no mercy upon you and her! We'll kill you when the time comes!"

They recalled back to their order. The rosebush, undamaged by the battle, stood there beautifully with blooming roses.

He lets go of the power, calming it down and his equipment disappears from him. He picks up Monica and heads into town. She cried for her life flashed before her and this never happened to her. She looked at him and he looked back saying,

"Don't worry. This will end. I promise... from the bottom of my heart, it will end. I swear to it."

Her tears soon stopped, soothed by those words, she grew tired in his arms. His heartbeat sounded calming and his chest felt warm like a pillow. Her eyes dropped from exhaustion and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Here ends Ch 8. How lovely dovey these couples are. Yes I am using the KrossXBianca and no I did not copy from Heartsky. I asked for permission and it was alright to do so but I do recommend you to read that story because it's heartwarming and lovely. So thank you for reading and I do hope to make a new chapter tomorrow!<strong>

**Author's note: chapters will be updated from time to time to correct confusions, grammar, and spelling errors.**


	10. New Year's Eve

**Ch 9 and here we go! Raine finally has his powers awakened but what about the order? They too could have a secret weapon of their own but for now, enjoy this chapter!**

The cold morning rises and today was Winter of 30. New Year's Eve was being readied and lots have changed since the ice skates were invented.

In the shop, Monica stayed in bed from yesterday's event which shook her greatly but calmed down quickly and went back to her old self. Raine enters her bedroom to see how she was faring.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"No but thank you. I just need some rest for now."

He nodded and went outside to where Micah and Shara were waiting for him.

"How is she? Is my sister alright?"

"Don't worry. She's fine. After all, she does take after you."

"Well since you're here, Shara can take care of her and you can help me with the farm. I'm growing giant vegetables, thanks to Marian's new crop medicine, and it needs to be carried. Kross and Bianca are helping as well so it could be finished in 15 minutes or so. You ready?"

"Yes but how big are they?"

"Bigger than a buffamoo and heavy as a claw dragon. It should be easy for you."

Raine sighs and they went on to the fields but Shara stopped him for she needed a minute.

"Raine, this might sound weird but... can you take her to the festival? From yesterday, it looked like she could use some cheering up, you know?"

"Alright but what do I do? I've never been in a festival."

"Don't worry, Micah will tell you. After all, he was passed down mayor by my grandpa. Now go, thosse veggies won't lift themselves.

The vegetables were humongous and needed one patch of the field in order to grow. Thanks to Marian's new discovery of her new plant medicine, "The Biggest Vegetable" festival was made. The vegetables needed two to three men to carry them for Micah was not jesting about the heaviness. Kross and Bianca were waiting for them to help with the carrying.

"Crap, this is heavier than I thought it would be..."

"I never thought it would be heavy as well. Thought it would be the same weight as normal veggies."

Raine and Kross placed the veggies near the shipping box but he noticed the bandage around his hands.

"I'm... sorry about yesterday. Blood doesn't scare me but... just something did."

"Would you like to talk about it? I am a good listener and we have time as well."

"No that's alright."

But he didn't want to say that at all and somehow, Kross looks like a person who seen war and he quickly changed his mind.

"But I do have one question to ask."

"Yes? Anything is fine."

"How do you... How do-"

He sighs and tries to calm his mind.

"How do you... forget something. Forget something that would leave a scar for the rest of your life?"

"You can't."

"What do you mean can't?"

"You can't forget what happened but you can't run away from it forever. Sure, it will catch up to you but you can face it with someone."

_Face it with someone..._

For that moment, he thought of Monica. She was just a girl who wanted to put her nose in others business but she always listened to his thoughts and it was true that the past was catching to him but he couldn't let that happen anymore.

"You know, I used to be a special agent of the Zzyzx Empire."

"The what empire?"

"The Zzyzx Empire. I fought for them to... kill monsters."

"When you mean 'kill, you mean with Retornen magic right?"

"No... we had to 'kill' them. Every time we find a gate, we capture it with Sech's technology and used it for our own gains. I was drafted into their army and had no choice. I was a coward back then; never ran but kept fighting until one day, I had to run. So I ran to Trampoli, a village that was far from the empire. I thought they would never find me... until they did. That man mistaken another civilian for me and challenged him to a fight. He used the same technology and endangered his life. I saved him but after everything was cleared up, I had to tell the truth. Not alone but with someone at my side."

He looked at Bianca with a sweet look and she saw him in that face, looking back with the same expression as well.

"Then after that, I thought it was over. I was a traitor to the Zzyzx Empire after all but somehow, he changed his mind about me. I was another man because of her and she changed because of me. Remember, you are not alone in this world, Raine."

"That sounds like a love story more than an explanation but... thank you."

"Hey Raine?! We're pretty much done here so you can go ahead and ask Monica out!"

"Sur- Wait what?!"

"Hahaha, nothing! Go do what Shara told you! I seriously did not listen to her so good luck!"

_Still a weird town but somehow... I do feel different here._

* * *

><p>He walks to Fantastic Flowers and noticed Shara cleaning and watering the flowers inside.<p>

"Where's Monica?"

"She's outside. Oh and she's waiting for you. Hehe!"

_This feels like a trap somehow..._

He went out in the backdoor to be surprised by the field of flowers grown here. It felt... peaceful and calm here. Noel Grasses and White Crystals bloomed beautifully which meant they were cared for. In the center of the field was Monica in her winter outfit.

"Monica!"

She heard him and waved at him. She wanted him to come over here to see something.

"Look at this."

A beautiful Emery Flower bloomed with its gold flower still surviving the winter. Its beauty still alive, showing determination to go through the winter.

"So umm Monica... will you... come with me to the festival? You know, to..."

His face blushed as well as hers. She finished his last words for she wanted to go with him as well. "Ice skate? Ummm... Su-sure, if you have time of course."

He felt relieved for her answer.

_Phew. Well then, time to do something that I've never done before. Hopefully, it's easy. Hopefully..._

* * *

><p>It was 8 pm, the night made the festival beautiful when the moon shine its light. Lamps were set up around the lake to light up the lake for safety. They walked to Dragon Lake, where the rest of the town were having fun with the events. Micah soon spotted the two of them but something felt wrong.<p>

"You guys aren't holding hands. Here! It's eas-"

A ferocious bite came from Monica's red face. Still strong to this very day.

"Will you ever grow up Monica..."

Shara came along with her three children who always wanted to spend the festival with their aunt but knew she had a "boyfriend" and teased her.

"Look, Warren and Rosine! Aunty Monica has a boyfriend!"

"Oh he is cute! I wished he was my boyfriend!"

"He does seem cool."

"Shush you three. I'm sorry Monica but I just couldn't keep it to myself."

"Keep what?"

"You and Raine are a couple, yes?"

"Kyaaaaaah!"

Monica shrieked with a red face. This day wasn't her's.

"Don't worry, only we know... I think."

A pink-haired woman came up to them and greeted Raine for everyone knew him but never saw him.

"So you're the new guy that everyone was talking about! I thought you were a new type of squid!"

_I'm sorry but did she just say that?_

"But nope! You're just a good guy!"

"Pia! Don't bother them with their date!"

"Ahh! I'm sorry! Um, I'll be on my way now!"

She hurryingly skipped to Shino and Sakuya to join them.

Raine quickly put Micah in a headlock and squeezed hard.

"So you know but everyone else managed to know. Explain that to me and I might let you go."

"Eh heh heh..."

"Ahem! You can let him now. Besides... you are wasting your time."

He looked at Monica and he notices what he was here for.

"Grr. Fine but you owe me, no, us!"

"I just did. It's in your face. Hahaha!"

"Let's just go Raine. It's embarrassing enough already..."

They put on their ice skates and went onto the icy lake. It was frozen solid and had no thin spots for winter gives no mercy to the lake.

"So Raine, this is your first time ice skating right?"

He wobbled from left to right, trying to balance himself and keeping up with her.

"Its not hard. Its just-"

He fell on the hard ice and let out a grunt.

"Hahaha! Don't worry. Same thing happened to me. Here you go like this..."

She held his hands and squeezed them as she skated gracefully along the icy lake. He somehow got used to the ice skates and took lead in her skating. Now, they were dancing. She looked at his eyes and he looked back. She blushed but still kept her eyes on him and tried to smile.

Micah was finished preparing the fireworks thanks to a merchant from the far east.

"Alright people! The fireworks are starting... now!"

The first one flew up and blew into a wooly shape. The next one, an Emery Flower and soon came others. The fireworks changed categories every festival and Raine never saw fireworks and was amazed by it.

"Wow... this is... cool!"

She grabbed his arms and gripped them tightly. He was going to say something but he was not prepared for what was to happen.

Her amber eyes reflected the lights from the fireworks, her face shined brightly. She was beautiful. And for the first time, he smiled not by laughter but by pure beauty that made him skip a heartbeat.

In the corner of her eyes, she saw a glimpse of his smile. His blue eyes shined like the sea; his light blue hair looked like the ice under their skates. She gave quick smile to him and looked back at the fireworks.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this chapter was heart-warming and quite loving. So next week, I will take a break from writing this story and continue with my other story (which needs to be updated). Thank you for enjoying this and I hope to continue this after the next week!<strong>


	11. Fashion Change

**Must. Not. Stop. Just kidding. Sorry for the lack of updating. I will continue this as best as I can. For now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>While at the order of Sech, Sech's Shadow. Their base consisted of an abandoned fort, Lyran, in Sech. It was also the place where a research facility was used as well as weapons and documents informing of dragon guards.<em>

"Goddamnit!"

"Calm down Kyro. This place just gotten cleaned up."

"Shut up Cinna!"

Cinna, a young female pledged Sech researcher who was with the order. She wore a black research coat with a dagger to her left side and a tome to her right. She was Ethelberd's assistant and both had the same idea of controlling the powers of an earthmate. After his death, she dedicated herself to unlocking the mystery of earthmates and their power and the rune spheres that was created to control an incredible amount of runes.

"Don't blame me that you failed several times. Miran did nothing but 'follow orders' from you."

"You told me that the necklace would work but it's half broken still!"

"Look, you can either help me or shut it and deal with it."

"Why you-"

"Can the both of you shut up! It's like this everyday."

"Oh so you want some piece of this, Yuvi?" Kyro drew his blade at him.

Yuvi, a Sech war veteran who fought for five years against the Norad Kingdom. A scar on his left eye showed proof of his battle experience and fierce fighting style with his claymore. He was fascinated by earthmate's power to befriend monsters and decided to fight for Sech. After the death of Ethelberd, he continued the search of controlling the monsters another way along with the help of Loras.

"You know you'll lose to me. Beside, your blade can't touch me. Never had and never will."

"And I'm going to change that today. So bring it old man!"

An arrow went by Kyro's left ear and left a small mark. "You guys are just arguing about the most useless things ever."

"Hey! At least give me a warning, Xiera!"

Xiera, a dark elf who happened to be an excellent archer and agile, was calm and collected sometimes but can be quite the airhead when taunted or beaten at. She was a mercenary before and now works for Lyon in exchange for power in the elven kingdom, even when there is no queen to rule them anymore.

"Why should I? I do want to miss now do I?" She said with a glare.

Lyon opened the door with a slam to stop the racket. Miran was at his side.

"Will all of you be quiet!?"

They all became silent as they knew what would happen if he was angered.

"Now, all of you, I have news-"

Yuvi interrupted "Is it good news? The research team hasn't been going for a while now."

"Silence! Now, Cinna and her team has created something that will give you all equal power of a dragon guard."

He took out a black rune sphere from the bag. It gleamed with darkness and absorbed the light around it.

"Now, only one touch can give you incredible power but it must be only one touch."

Kyro, confused and not caring for that reason asked "Why? The more the merrier right?"

"Wrong. This is a weaker version of the rune sphere. Two were created and this one couldn't be cleansed of the regular runes inside. The runes that Loras produced are dark runes. Runes that can give you one of the ancient native dragon's element."

He stared at it for a while and continued on "The dark runes aren't stable enough to be controlled with. When the final dark rune sphere is created, then we will go to Selphia and reclaim what was lost!"

Loras jumped up with happiness. "You don't mean!?"

"The floating empire. We will use that to our own will and achieve what Ethelberd could not!"

"Kyro quickly ran to the sphere to hold its intense powers. "Me first! I wanna get back at Arvus!"

"Be careful my boy. The absorption is quite painful to take."

* * *

><p>It was New Year's Day. It was like another Christmas but with better presents such as money, food and (quite) expensive materials.<p>

Raine woke up to the crowing of the cluckadoodle. The sound was familiar enough to wake him up. He looked around for Monica, hoping that she would wake up first but apparently he remembered something...

The festival was over and it was 1am. Raine was sleeping peacefully until someone shook him awake. Monica was there, holding her pillow tightly and slight tears were seen on her eyes.

Raine asked "What's... wrong, Monica?"

She stuttered "I-I had a bad d-dream... so can... can I... sleep near you?"

He was half asleep still and just said yes.

_Well then. Hopefully she remembers yesterday. Hopefully._

She also woke up, rubbing her eyes and looked around, only to see Raine and yawned good morning. She blinked several times. Then again. Then remembered why she was on his bed. She gasped and turned bright red. She slapped her face to get rid of the red and finally calmed down.

"So, are you okay now?" Raine asked.

She jumped up and replied "Y-yes! Nothing's wrong! I don't mind sleeping near you!"

"No! I mean I don't mind sleeping near you without a reason of course!" She blurted out something that shouldn't have. He gave out a light chuckle and got up.

Monica looked at him to realize that he was still wearing the same coat and needed a new fashion.

"Hmmmmm..."

He looked at her in confusion, wondering what was on her mind.

"Ah! I think I saw some good clothes in Evelyn's shop!"

_Dear god help me._

"Don't worry! I know the clothes that'll fit you perfectly!"

* * *

><p>"Hello there!"<p>

"Hello!"

Evelyn noticed Raine by Monica and whispered into her ear "Is he helping you with your clothes?"

"No! He just needs some new clothes! That's all!"

She stood up and scanned at him for a while, looking at his size and width.

"Ah! I know which one fits perfectly! It's the same clothes that you saw yesterday!"

"Oh! The one with the left shoulder cape? That one was my favorite!"

"Just wait a moment! I left it somewhere around here... ah ha!"

Evelyn took out a dark outfit. From the looks of it, the shoulder cape fits well along with the jeans and hood. The right side had something similar to Micah's sleeves but it was stitched to the outfit.

"Don't you have a changing room?"

"Yes, silly! What clothing store doesn't?"

Soon after changing clothes, he looked himself in the mirror with his new clothing. It certainly fits him and somehow his likings.

"Don't worry about the materials. I used regular materials for this one since 'someone' wanted to." Evelyn glared at Monica.

"Don't look at me! Your clothing can be quite... weird sometimes."

Evelyn sighed and was paid for the outfit and bid goodbye as they left.

"Told you it would fit well!" As she said cheerfully. She looked at the cape and thought about it being on the right instead. He then covers his head with the hood as they walked to the Univir settlement. Ondors said that he had info about the "dragon angel".

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. You wear a hood all the time. Doesn't it bother you?"

He thought about that for a moment. Why is he used to a hood over him? That thought soon annoyed him and took it off.

"There you go!" She said happily as they were walking to Sol Terrano.

* * *

><p>The Univir settlement was somehow cold as they entered. It was never cold in the desert but only at night. Raine knew something was wrong.<p>

"Something's not right. Monica?"

"Yea." She responded. "It's not nighttime. It's never cold here. We need to get Micah."

"No." He stopped her. "We need to go now. If the cold changes, then that means we're either too late or the settlement is gone. How far is it?"

"Not that far but monsters will get in the way."

"Damn, we don't have time for them. Can you use haste magic?"

"I can try."

She chants wind magic which was discovered by Ondorus himself along with some help.

She almost collapsed but caught her fall. "We need to hurry though. It nearly took my strength."

He nodded and the both headed for the settlement.

Soon as they got there, the tents were somehow frozen, like the temperature just dropped to where objects freeze without water. They saw someone laying down on the floor, shaking and chattering a faint word that soon caught Monica's attention. "M-M-Monic-ca?"

"Kuruna!" She rushed to her side and used a weak fire magic to warm her. "Where's Zaid and Ondorus?"

"The-they went ov-ver the-re." She couldn't stop shaking. The cold was too much for her to take.

Raine looked around for some wood. Anything that can burn but it was impossible to find something since everything is frozen solid.

"Damn. We need a fire but nothing good is here enough to burn."

He stood up, hoping to find something in the tents but soon as he did, a screech was heard above them. A phoenix was seen along with Micah. He too noticed it as well.

"Hey! What's happening!" Yelled Micah as they were landing.

"We don't know. We just got here but right now, a fire would be best for her."

Micah crouched by Kuruna and felt her cheeks. "Raven? Can you make a fire and be near her. She needs heat. Monica, go into her tent. There should be some leftover cloth in there. Any is fine as long as it can keep her warm. Raine, you're coming with me."

He nodded but Kuruna grabbed Micah and told him she had something to say first.

"The-they want-t s-someone."

He glanced at Raine and he looked down with guilt.

"Don't worry. Right now, I need you to rest. If you think you can stand up, then help would be appreciated."

She nodded and soon dozed off.

They ran to the gate behind Kuruna's tent. It was still there but a big gap was in the middle. Somehow, the cold was more fierce when they got closer.

"This is where they went. Are you ready? Ondorus and Zaid might be there but possible injured. If they are, you need to handle the situation while I escort them to safety and if Kuruna comes, then she'll help you. Got it?"

Raine nodded but forgot one thing. "Wait, Micah my weapons are-"

He took out two swords wrapped in a cloth. The weapons were in perfect condition still.

"Don't worry. If things get rough, then I'll join the fight. You have my word."

* * *

><p><strong>So about the other "villains", I want to make this like a "act one" and "act two" kind of thing since I want to keep this going as far as possible but not that far. So this act has a lot more chapters in it since I just happen to create more native dragons (you know which one is coming up) that once lived before the four native dragons appeared and earthmates were like extinct (I don't know any other word for that) but so forth, I want to make this story a little bit more going with more original characters and so on. Yes, I am looking back at the stories and fixing errors such as "Ravens cheecks" (I cant believe I missed that one) and on some moments, I will be tired and won't even noticed from time to time. Oh and I will (hopefully) make a one-shot of Lest and human Venti (that's right) since Venti, in her human form since she is too damn cute in that form and she should have been a <strong>**secret bachelorette**** and the game would have been far more awesome but for now, thank you for reading this and taking your time!**


End file.
